Yakob Sanders
; Brotherhood of the Aryan Race | occupation = | position = Admiral | posting = Federation Council; Starfleet Command; | rank = | status = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Yakob Adolphus Sanders was a Starfleet Admiral, member of the Federation Council, as well as head of the Brotherhood of the Aryan Race from 2324 to his death in 2346. Family The Sanders had been longtime admirals in the Federation since its creation. In 2344, Sanders gave up his son for adoption under the pseudonym of Anders. This child would later grow up to be the father of Raymond L. Anders. Early Life From an early age, Sanders' father planned for him to become an Admiral in Starfleet. At the age of seven, he was inducted into the Brotherhood of the Aryan Race, his mentor being Leopold Shield. Career in Starfleet Fresh out of the Academy at the age of 20, Sanders was given a position on the , the sister ship of the . On a mission, they encountered an alien race with technology far superior to their own. The race called themselves the Intergalactic Relon Empire. Sanders mutinied against the Captain, killed him and then rammed the ship into the Relon super-battleship. This, however, proved to be enough to damage the alien ship irreparably. The incident was hushed up, since the aliens were far superior to any of Starfleet's technology, it would cause a panic to tell the Federation that a race capable of annihilating them and the entire Alpha Quadrant in less than a month existed. Sanders, however, stole some of the Relon technology and used it to create a battle-suit for himself. Admiralcy In 2309, Sanders was promoted to Admiral. This had nothing to do with any track record (even though his was the best in Starfleet, at the time), but due to the fact that members of the Brotherhood of the Aryan Race who were admirals in Starfleet and had influence in the Federation Council were in need of a new member of their Order to carry on their work in secret. Sanders took the promotion, and began creating his own Inner Circle of fellow members of the Brotherhood. Most notable among them were Admiral Shield and Vice Admiral Black. The Inner Circle used their positions of power in Starfleet to gain loyalties and support of nearly half the fleet, and their influence on the Federation Council to dictate policy. All of this was part of their Master Plan for turning the Federation into an autocratic state, annihilating the aliens and spreading Arianism across the galaxy. With the entire Federation Council serving them, the Inner Circle began preparing the way for their triumph. Turkana IV, a failed Federation colony, was actually a "guinea-pig" experiment to train a whole new generation of Humans fanatically loyal to the Federation. The slave camps on Typhon III were presented (albeit, extremely sugar-coated) to the Federation President as a way of providing more dilithium to the scientific community for study, which would open the door for the massive amounts of technological advances of the 24th century. Later Life Sometime before 2324, Sanders gained the support of John Harriman, captain of the (with whom he experimented), and Demora Sulu (though she was obviously no Aryan, she nevertheless was a supporter of Sanders and his goals). In 2324, Sanders contracted a mutated disease similar to cancer. It was due to his encounter with the Relons, whose natural bacteria was harmful to Humans. He was given only twenty-two years to live, for there was no cure for this disease, nor could Federation doctors and scientists find even a treatment. In 2346, he responded to the Khitomer Massacre by sending Starfleet ships to aid the Klingons in rescuing their people from the planet (even though he hated Klingons and believed they were nothing more than animals). When reports from the ships he sent said that Edward Shield and his ship, the , were also responding to the attack, Sanders took the to Khitomer to engage Shield himself. He believed that Shield's officers, whom he had granted amnesty if they would betray their captain, would side with him now. But he was wrong. Death Sanders used his battle-suit to engage Edward Shield in a lop-sided hand-to-hand combat. Since the suit had Relon technology implanted into it, Sanders was given inhuman psionic powers. He used them to pull the Pericles out of orbit and send it crashing into the planet, hoping to kill Shield and his crew with it. He failed once again, and Shield was able to shut down the battle-suit. After his defeat, Sanders lay dying, blood filling his lungs and pouring out of every orifice. Edward Shield offered to beam him aboard the or ''Enterprise''-C to receive medical treatment, but Sanders spit in Shield's face, saying that he'd rather die than accept the help of the man who killed his mentor and lover. Trivia *Though Sanders has had several "relations" with other men, most notably John Harriman and Leo Shield, he is not homosexual (due to the Brotherhood's negative views on homosexuals. He is hedonistic, which means that he does whatever makes him feel good. Category:Admirals Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel